


Hey, Jude...

by DonRicci



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also I'm not in this fandom anymore, Angst, Doesn't actually have to be Cas/Sam, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I cried while writing this, Implied Character Death, Songfic... sorta?, That's just what I had in mind when writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, things go full-circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Jude...

“Mom?” Mary woke to the sound of her son calling her, rolling over to see Dean standing in the doorway.

“What’s wrong, honey?”

“I had a scary dream.” Dean shuffled his feet and stared at the floor, ashamed of admitting it.

Mary sighed and slid off the bed, picking her son up. “How about I sing to you until you fall asleep? How’s that sound, Dean?”

Dean tucked his face into the crook of her neck and nodded, allowing her to set him down in his own bed and pull the covers up to his shoulders. He yawned and closed his eyes, scrunching up his face like concentrating could make him fall asleep.

Mary smiled and reached out to stroke her son’s hair.

 _Hey Jude, don’t make it bad_

 _Take a sad song and make it better_

 _Remember to let her into your heart_

 _Then you can start to make it better_

*****

Dean woke in the middle of the night to quiet sniffling and whimpering sounds and the occasional half-concealed sob, immediately sitting straight up and looking over at his little brother, curled up in a ball under the covers, shoulders shaking. Dean instantly moved over to wrap his arms around his little brother’s shoulders. “Sammy?”

Sammy shook his head and buried his face in his knees, saying nothing.

“Sammy, stop crying. Please?”

The smaller boy made a valiant effort to stay completely still before bursting into a fresh round of sobs, turning around and burying his face in Dean’s shoulder. “Scared, De.”

“Of what?”

“Mom’s dead, dad’s always gone. There are monsters out there. What if they eat you? Then I’ll be ‘lone.”

Dean swallowed and blinked back his own tears. Sammy was seven; he shouldn’t be worrying about these things. It just wasn’t fair. “They won’t eat me, Sammy. I’m not leaving you.”

“But what if they do.”

“They won’t. It’s you an’ me against the world, but it’ll always be you an’ me.”

Sammy shook his head again.

“Hey, Sammy. I know you don’t remember, but you know what mom used to sing us when we couldn’t sleep?”

Sammy looked up at Dean, tear tracks drying on his face. “Wha’?”

Dean tightened his grip on Sammy, protecting his brother from the world as best he could.

 _Hey Jude, don’t be afraid_

 _You were made to go out and get her_

 _The minute you let her under your skin_

 _Then you begin to make it better_

 _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

 _Don’t carry the world upon your shoulders_

 _For well you know that it’s a fool who plays it cool_

 _By making his world a little colder_

*****

Dean had gone to take a shower, leaving Sam and Castiel alone in the hotel room. Sam glanced over at Cas, sitting on the opposite bed. he almost expected the Angel to disappear before realizing a few seconds later that he couldn’t, that Castiel wasn’t really even an Angel anymore.

Cas was staring at the floor rather pointedly, looking for all the world like a lost puppy. Like he didn’t know what to do now. It must be hard, Sam figured, to suddenly have to figure out how to be a different species than you were. Stressful. Not to mention the pain and fear of losing basically everything you’ve ever known.

“Hey, Cas…”

“Yes, Sam?” Castiel’s voice had a definite tremble to it.

“Just wondering if you were okay.” It was a pointless question, asked only out of habit. Castiel was obviously very much not okay.

“I… do not know. There is a strange feeling in my lower abdomen, and I am experiencing discomfort when I swallow.”

Sam stood up and, before he registered what he was doing, pulled Castiel up and wrapped his arms around the ex-Angel, crushing Cas against his chest. Cas went completely tense and it hit Sam what he was doing. He started to pull away immediately, opening his mouth to apologize, when Cas clutched at his shirt, pulling him back until they were pressed against each other, Sam’s arms wrapped around Cas and Cas’ fists curled in Sam’s shirt.

Sam cautiously began rubbing a hand up and down Cas’ back, the other arm still around his waist, until Cas relaxed into him a bit. After a moment he realized Cas was crying, shaking slightly. It was good for him, Sam guessed. After all, everyone had to break down sometimes. And Cas had never had the chance before.  
Sam wasn’t sure what to do. He’d never had a fallen Angel break down in front of him before. And then he remembered. Crying as a child, Dean crawling over to him, Dean’s voice, slightly off-tune, in his ears. Lulling him into sleep.

 _“Hey, Sammy. I know you don’t remember, but you know what mom used to sing us when we couldn’t sleep?”_

He dipped his head, pressing his lips against Castiel’s hair, starting to sing quietly.

 _Hey Jude, don’t let me down_

 _You have found her, now go and get her_

 _Remember to let her into your heart_

 _Then you can start to make it better_

 _So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_

 _You’re waiting for someone to perform with_

 _And don’t you know that it’s just you, hey Jude, you’ll do_

The movement you need is on your shoulder

As he lay Cas down in the bed, the other man having fallen asleep standing there, and tucked the covers in around him, he caught sight of Dean standing in the doorway, watching them fondly.

“He gonna be okay?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, glancing back down at the sleeping figure. “I think he is.”

*****

Occasionally, Castiel enjoyed visiting the part of Heaven where the souls were kept. Angels didn’t go there often, but Castiel found it a good place to contemplate, especially after having been human briefly, and often visited Sam and Dean there. However, this particular visit he found himself in a different part of Heaven than usual, lost in thought until a voice broke him out of his reverie. He usually wasn’t visible to the souls unless he chose to be, but either he had slipped or he had encountered a special human.

“It’s not often you hear Angels singing human songs.”

He blinked in surprise. “What?”

“You were singing.”

“Oh.” Was the only immediate response that came to mind.

“You… don’t have to stop.”

“Do you wish me to continue?” Castiel was mildly surprised.

She nodded. “I’m Mary, by the way.”

“Castiel.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Castiel.”

“Likewise.”

They were both silent for a moment before she asked, “Where did you learn that song, anyway?”

“An extremely long time ago, I knew two very special humans.” Castiel answered. “Brothers. They were called Sam and Dean.”  
Mary said nothing, but a tear slid down her cheek. Castiel smiled warmly at her and wrapped her in his Grace, picking the song back up where he had left off.

 _Hey Jude, don’t make it bad_

 _Take a sad song and make it better_

 _Remember to let her under your skin_

 _Then you’ll begin to make it_

 _Better_

 _Na na na na na, na na na na, hey Jude…_


End file.
